deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW ThaPauly
About me Ok, I guess I'll start putting stuff here. This is a work in progress, so bare with me. Why I'm Here I love Dead Rising. My first time playing was visiting a friend for the weekend at another school. He had bought it while I was down there, and one morning I woke up well before him and decided to play it to kill the time. Not much longer after that I bought a Xbox 360 for myself just so I could buy Dead Rising. Despite having beaten the game multiple times and having unlocked all the achievements, I still find myself wanting to play it from time to time. During my most recent desire to play I stumbled across this wiki and found it lacking, which was disappointing to me for such a great game. So I decided instead of just playing Dead Rising straight through I was going to explore. Try new things and check out areas I had never really bothered with. This way I could contribute to the wiki (I was surprised to see near every instance of "Colombian Roastmasters" misspelled) while discovering things about the game I had never noticed (I had no idea there was a Oil Bucket weapon). Gaming I was raised on the Nintendo franchise growing up, all the way up until the Gamecube. After that I switched to PlayStation 2 for a couple years before purchasing a Xbox 360, which I now play near exclusively. (Though part of that is due to the fact that my other systems are old and don't always function properly.) I've always been a bit of a completionist, long before I even knew what achievements were. I don't consider a game finished until I've accomplished everything there is to do within the game. My favorite genres generally are RPGs and Turn-Based Strategy, and First Person Shooters to a lesser degree. My favorite games of all-time include (but are not limited to): Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars for the Super Nintendo, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance for the Game Boy Advance, the entire Mario Party series, Dark Cloud 2 for PlayStation 2, the MMORPG Guild Wars for the PC, and obviously Dead Rising. I've also recently been introduced to the fantasy board game Descent, which I am thoroughly enjoying. My Xbox 360 gamertag is (oddly enough) ThaPauly. Feel free to add me, just mention the wiki so I know where you're from. :D What I'm Working On Right now I'm mainly working on the pages for Survivors and their Scoops. I've also started Working on Store and Plaza pages, adding the items that are in there as I discover them. I've also put a dent into the PP Stickers. Will probably do those on an area by area basis. Done a lot of work with Entrance Plaza, think I'll turn my attention to Al Fresca or the Food Court next. My Reminders These are think that I want to do at some point in time, don't want to do right now, and don't want to forget. *Add dialogue for Cut From the Same Cloth, I just can't bring myself to do it at this time. *Double check glasses at all optics stores, making sure the same description is given to identical pairs. *I want to add information for Infinity Mode to the Survivors. Where they can be found, when, and with what items. This won't be for a while, though, most likely. *I want to go through the skills books, try them with as many items as possible (if not all), and see exactly which ones effect which items. I've seen lists elsewhere, but I'd rather verify the info myself before I put it up here.